Maximum Secret
by twilightxxpotterxxvampirexxx
Summary: What are Pepper Potts and Maria Hill hiding. What happens when they tell? What does it have to do with the flying kid a couple of years ago?
1. Chapter 1

**I twilightxxpotterxxvamirexxx am not James Patterson or Marvel so I don't own Avengers or Maximum Ride.**

I had to tell them by them I meant the Avengers who I was not Pepper Potts I was Angel An experiment from the school. First I had to tell Nudge I figured out who she was Maria Hill if I was telling the truth so was she. So I called the phone number the phone number Nick Fury was thinking right before he called her. She answered on the first ring.

"Hello this is S.H.E.L.I.D agent Maria Hill" I heard wow short and simply what happened to her talking a lot?

"How hard is it to stay quite all day Nudge?" I questioned

"What do you mean Pepper? Who's Nudge?" She shot back shakily. Did I scary her or was it the idea of someone from the school finding her?

"I never told you my name I know you're Nudge because I'm Angel" I said trying to make her less scared.

"Angel how did you find me why did my caller id come up Pepper Potts?" She answered relief sounded in her voice.

"I found you from reading your mind and your caller id came up Pepper Potts because that is who I'm hiding as. Anyway there is a reason I called I'm telling the Avengers and Fury the truth and want to know if you want them to know about you" I replied.

"What are you crazy Max will kill us" she said I laughed.

"I got a message from the school they got the rest of the Flock we need help" I snapped back.

"We should tell them you are right. How about tomorrow sound go to you sounds go to me" came a shaky answer. She might have been scarred.

"Sounds good to me" I said hopefully.


	2. Reveled Erasers

**I twilightxxpotterxxvamirexxx am not James Patterson or Marvel so I don't own Avengers or Maximum Ride.**

The next day Nudge and I decided to tell them so Nudge told Fury Tony and the other Avengers need to see him and I told Tony and the Avengers that Fury need to see them. When everyone was together it became clear fast we lied.

"I thought you said he want to see me/us" yelled Tony and Fury at the same time.

"Well we lied" replied Nudge calmly.

"We want to talk to you all" I added equally clam.

"What is it that you two want to talk to us about" questioned Tony

"My name is not Pepper Potts it Angel and well you could say me and her know each other from a past life" I said meekly

"And my name is not Maria Hill it Nudge and well we have wings" added Nudge unfurling her wings at the same time Erasers burst through the doors and windows.

"Grab the little one" barked an Eraser that sounded just like Ari. I changed into the little 8 year old girl I use to be Nudge screamed for me to move to late the last thing I saw was Tony panicked face. Then I blacked out and I woke up in a dog crate.

**Sorry for the short chapter I will make the next one as long as possibly**


	3. help

Okay I am so sorry this is not a chapter but I want a co author because I have the plot but not a lot of time to write. So if you want to co author just PM me Also I am working on the plot for an Avengers Jessie crossover and want some help on that.

-twilightxxpotterxxvampirexxx


	4. they cant

**Chapter Three**

**I still do not own Avengers or Maximum Ride*sigh* ****__It has been in Angels point of view for you people who have yet to figure that out but THIS CHAPTER AND THE REST OF THE STRORY WILL SWITCH PONIT OF VEIW.._**

Nudgepov

Oh my god! They shot Angel with a tranquilizer dart! This is not happening before any of us had time to react she was gone. "NO I JUST GOT HER BACK THIS IS NOT HAPPENING IT'SNOT HAPPENING" I screamed "they can't just take her can they" I questioned in a smaller voice.

"What the hell was that" asked Tony.

"Eraser" I answered

"No! That was not a little pink thing on top of a pencil" said Steve

"That might be because they were invented to erase something else" I replied.

"What were they meant to erase?" asked Dr. Banner worried.

"Me and Angel and others like us" I replied Dazed as I passed out

Angel POV

I awoke to the fell of cold bars and my heart sped up.

No! I can't be back here! I thought as I got to an awkward crouching position and tried to look through the chilling darkness. I was back in the hospital like gown, back into the lab. With whitecoats. No! SHEILD will come save me, Nudge will come save me. A door opened somewhere causing a ray of light to illuminate my surroundings. There were no more cage, where were the rest? The familiar click of shoes sounded, coming closer to my dog crate and I squeezed my eyes shut as the latch opened. I heard the terrifying voice on an Eraser telling me that it new I was awake and to change back to fourteen. What would happen to me would the avengers and shield come save me or would Nudge come save me? Would the rest of the flock? Speaking of them where are they? So many thoughts rush through my head at once it would have been hard to tell which were mine and which weren't if I was not hear and the other thoughts did not involve killing me and/or experimenting on me. Help me was my last thought before I passed out again.

**Sorry It is not longer but like I said I dont have enough time to work on the story sorry I feel horrid it is not longer.**


End file.
